lomandofandomcom-20200214-history
Topd (page)
topd.html is a dead end page. Behavior topd.html page looks like the starting page on Lomando, but with a few differences. The character info and the tutorial are on the right instead of left. Unlike the the normal starting page, there are only ads in Japanese which never change their content. This is a dead end page, contraining three different screamers. Clicking on most clickable things or simply taking too long causes a jumpscare by either Ellis, Konnichiwa or Young Sochi. There's also a deleted jumpscare where it features Kuwagata Oji-san in a red background, including a loud scream ending with what sounds like a creepy laugh. In new update, Kuwagata Oji-san was removed and four jumpscares still remain, in Konnichiwa's jumpscare, the half of page is cut in half, Yamiuchi Ji also has new sound effect when he breaks the main page, and finally Ellis has white glow behind her that illuminates her long black hair. There is also a secret jump scare on this page, the player can get it by clicking on the ad on the top repeatedly. Eventually, the ad will start to rust itself until it will turn into adogosu peeking through with a laugh, and the player will get redirected to main.html. ' How to Access' Way 1: '''Click on the first button on the main.html page to get to the elizabeth.html page. Then click on the fourth Elizabeth face to get to the ydad.html page. Click on the right door to get to the shoko.html page. After you've clicked on the gallery door and fallen in the spike pit you'll be redirected to topd.html. '''Way 2: '''Go to elizabeth.html and repeat the process but this time click on the left door in the ydad.html to get to the psycho.html page. Once you reveal the door click on it to get to the aguodiernihs.html page and watch the entire video. When a zombie yandere girl crawls out to jump scare you, you will be taken back to the topd.html page, where you will face a jump scare. '''Way 3: Go to elizabeth.html but this time click on the fifth Elizabeth and reach oiaaeptoiympe.html and click on the clown's robe to open it and wait for it to shut. Then repeat clicking on it until you get a jump scare. Way 4: '''Go to oiaaeptoiympe.html, but this time click on the keypad and get the code wrong, then click back. Repeat this process until you get a jump scare. '''Way 5: Go to elizabeth.html but this time click on the sixth Elizabeth. This will send you to curse.html. Spam click on the face until you get redirected to shinitaioshirase.html. Eventually you'll get a jump scare. Way 6: '''Click on the third button on the main.html page to get to the heven.html page and fail to click on the door after a couple of seconds. You'll get jump scared by the vampire girl and redirected to topd.html. '''Way 7: '''Click on the fourth button to get to eden.html and fail in the same way as the above. The same thing will happen. '''Way 8: Make your way to kaiden1.html and then keep going down the stairs while killing the bloody girl but not killing the red skirted girl, eventually the vampire girl from heven.html, eden.html and main.html will appear, don't kill her and you will be redirected to topd.html. Jumpscare Character Gallery Bandicam 2018-09-12 15-42-42-231.png|the exorcist hanging from above P41.jpg|Young Sochi P61.jpg|Ellis (note that the one that appears in the page has a completely black background) creepyad.png|The girl who appears in the secret jumpscare. Category:In-game pages